RWBY Truth or Dare
by Timmyres
Summary: The 1st ever RWBY Truth or Dare of FanFiction! RWBY Truth or Dare! :D I iz starting a new RWBY truth or dare series! There's special guests even from different shows! :D I will even do your truths or dares! Just say who will ask what they will ask and who they will ask! Their at a campfire and after every dare just imagine they went back to the campfire. Please review means a lot
1. Crabby Weiss

**_RWBY Truth or Dare! :D_**

**_I iz starting a new RWBY truth or dare series! There's special guests even from different shows! :D I will even do your truths or dares! Just say who will ask what they will ask and who they will ask! Oh and their at a campfire and after every dare just imagine they went back to the campfire. Anyways here we go!_**

**_Ruby's Dare:_**

"Ok, Jaune... Hmmm I dare you to go to Ozpin and start singing bird is the word, but we have to watch. And you have to say not mean things but meanly funny."

Everyone starts to crack up

"Wha? Why me?"

"Because you'd do it the best."

"Whatever fine."

Everyone gets up and walks with Jaune and hiding while he is going up to Ozpin and Glynda

"Hello beautiful day isn't it?"

"Ugh... BIRD BIRD BIRD! BIRD IS THE WORD! PROFESSOR DONT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BIRD?! JAUNE IS GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT THE BIRD!"

"Mr. Arc! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry sir. It was a dare."

"Ah. I remember my youth. The fun and joy. Then Glynda came into my life. No more fun for me."

"I'm not that bad." Glynda said sternly

"When was that? 500 years ago?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!" A sudden burst of laughter comes the corner and everyone comes out with tears in their eyes

"See what I mean sir."

"Very rude. Funny. But rude. You know what Glynda and I will join this little fun time."

"Oh glob."

"Let the fun commence!"

**_Jaune's Truth:_**

"Hmm. Professor have you ever made out Glynda."

"Yes. Many times actually."

"Oh wow! No hesitation there."

"He didn't hesitate because who doesn't want to kiss me?" Glynda interrupts

"I don't." Jaune says raising his hand

"Jaune!" Pyrrha says punching his arm joke-fully

"Hey! Just saying!"

**_Professors Dare:_**

"Ms. Nikos you seem to have some interest in Mr. Arc, I dare you to kiss him on the cheek."

"Well... Uh... Do I have to?" Pyrrha blushing madly

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone chants except for Jaune

"Well... Might as well give them what they want." Pyrrha says kissing Jaune on the cheek as fast as possible

"Boo!" Everyone says even Glynda

"What?"

"Actually try."

Jaune's just sitting there blushing madly

"Fine. This good?" Pyrrha turning to Jaune and kissing him senseless

Ozpin was chuckling, Jaune was surprised, and Pyrrha did not care at all

After a while they release

"Well... Uh..." Jaune stutters

"Look what you made me do!"

"Ah, young love. Remember us Glynda?"

"Yea, the old days."

"Ew! Oh my glob! I don't want to hear that! Oh god! Why?" Jaune yells out

**_Pyrrha's Truth:_**

"Yang do you ever put on a bra."

"I'm wearing one see!" Yang taking her top of to show a picture of team Lads (Roosterteeth)

"Ok ok ok we get it! You have big boobs! God put those puppies away!" Ruby covering her eyes

"Heh pretty proud of them."

"Yang what the heck?" Blake says

**_Yang's Dare:_**

"Weiss I dare you to... Not be butt and be nice for the rest of the night."

"That wasn't nice! Ugh and fine you butt."

"You mean boob." Jaune cracking up

"Weiss this will be hard. But you probably won't be able to do it. Because we all know your a total ass. It's fine even though you will loose. It's gonna be ok.."

"Wow... Your so gonna get it hard next dare."

"Crap."

**Weiss's Dare:**

"Jaune... You had this coming. I dare you to go into the Emerald Forest for 5 minutes with no weapons."

"Ugh... I don't get a break do I?"

"Alright then. How will I land tho-" Jaune shooting into the Emerald Forest

"What's he doing?"

"Is he flying like Superman?"

"The hell?"

"Oh. He hit a bird. And he's flying on the bird. Oh and the birds dead. And he's falling. And he hit a tree. Now he got flung back into the air. WAIT HES COMING THIS WAY RUN!"

Jaune comes crashing to the ground mumbling something

"Jaune are you ok?"

"Weiss you suck. SO FREAKING MUCH."

How did you like that chapter? There's gonna be more hopefully. Send in more reviews so their better. Hope you liked it. Please review it helps me a lot.


	2. Shirtless Jaune

**_Como estas beaches! xD Last chapter got ALOT of requests. I was PM'ed about 27 times to break Cardin's legs. Well... Maybe, not this chapter but they will in a other one. We left off where Jaune just shot into the Emerald Forest Team Rocket Style and flew back. Anyways you shall laugh. I got a lot of requests because I was gone for SO FREAKING LONG. I'm sorry about that guys. I had some "troubles" at school and I am now in a different school for the rest of 10th grade... I have a lot more time now so I will try to get more chapters up. Also this chapter isn't M but is on the railing of it. Dirty jokes, sex dares, the truth of what is Ninjas of Love about... Remember Jaune is ripped in this because of his training. Also I have decided to make chapters sort of based on one character, today is Jaune._**

**_Jaune's Dare:_**

"Weiss I dare you to say to Ruby... Wow. That Ruby girl is really, really, really cool- even better than me- and I want to be your very best friend. And you have to say it in exact words."

"You freaking suck."

"You had this coming you butt face."

"Ugh fine. Wow. That Ruby girl is really, really, really cool- even better than me- and I want to be your very best friend."

"Aww! So do I!" Ruby squeezing Weiss

"Let go of me!"

"NEVAR!"

**_Weiss's Dare:_**

"Professor I dare you to break your favorite coffee mug."

"How dare you!"

"You have to do it Professor."

"We have to go. Thank you for the fun." Ozpin and Glynda getting up and leaving

"Way to dodge a dare..." Jaune says pouting

"Who's going now?" Yang asks looking around

"I want to be dared! BUT! Nothing dangerous or something that could KILL me." Jaune says jumping up

"Jaune do you ever think sexually about Pyrrha? I mean you had to have when you were pinned to the tree and she was below you. She was practically giving you a show." Yang says smirking

"My god... I'm never doing this again..." Jaune says putting the palm to his head

"Well do you? I want the truth" Pyrrha says smirking

"No I don't!" Jaune says looking away blushing

"That's to bad. I think things about you sometimes..." Pyrrha says smirking

"Alright fine! Sometimes! God damn it!" Jaune says pouting

"What about me?" Ruby says smirking

"And me?" Yang asks

"The truth? Fine. Ruby, no I'm not a pedo. Yang, WHO WOULDN'T! I mean sometimes, don't take it a hard way. I know about five guys on other teams talking about doing it with you... Perverts these days..." Jaune says blushing

"Heh. Pyrrha, you now have some competition for Jaune. I want Jaune. Or when your alone inside your room..." Yang says blushing

"Um... I have NO idea how to respond to that..." Jaune says now face red as a tomato

**_Jaune's truth:_**

"Weiss, do you have a crush on Ruby?" Jaune asks smirking

"No you dolt! Why would you think that? My god, you are the dumbest person I've ever seen... Do you try to embarrass me?" Weiss says annoyed

"I try my best, Snow Angel..." He says smirking

"What's my nickname?" Yang says scooching over to Jaune so their hands are touching

"Um... How about, Yangey-Bear?" Jaune says blushing

"Oh hell naw! I was here first!" Pyrrha getting in between them

"Let's go to the next dare please!" Jaune says in between pushing and clawing

Weiss's Truth:

"Blake, what is Ninjas of Love REALLY about?" Weiss says smirking

"Nothing! It's... It's.. Nothing..." Blake says blushing

"Tell us, I need to know what to do with Jaune." Yang says pushing away Pyrrha

"When did you SUDDENLY start to like him?" Pyrrha says furious

"Anyways... It's about a... A ninja and she fights a sexy man. After they fought they fell in love and "Did things" Who somehow looks like Jaune... One second..." Blake says taking out the book and flipping to a page.

"Uh... Blake?" Ren says looking at her blush and looking at Jaune

"Hi I'm Blake. I don't think we've been properly introduced..." Blake says walking up to Jaune blushing

"My god! What is happening tonight?!" Jaune says blushing hardcore with Yang pulling on one arm, Pyrrha pulling on another arm, and Blake tugging on his shirt

"Jaune... This will end badly, but before it does teach me your ways." Ren says smirking

**_Blake's Dare:_**

"Jaune you have to reenact Ninjas of Love with me." She says smirking

"Ok then, won't be that hard. All I've got to do is fight you. Let's do this!" Jaune says getting up and releasing his sword and shield

"Oh, did I mention he doesn't have a shirt on?" She says blushing

"I hate this game..." Jaune says taking his shirt off to reveal his slight 6 pack and muscular tone

"Ruby close your eyes..." Yang says covering them

"But I wanna see!" Ruby says pouting

"To young..." Yang says smirking

By then everyone had stopped bickering and watched Jaune take off his shirt. Basically everyone had a nosebleed at the sight even Weiss.

"So, how do we do this... God it's cold..." Jaune says shivering

"You... Actually we don't have to do the beginning we'll just do the end." Blake says walking up to Jaune and starting to stare at the sight of him

"What's the end?" Jaune says blushing and looking away

"Let me see that book!" Yang yells grabbing the book and flipping to the end of the fight

"Wait, no!" Yang try's stopping Blake but she was to late. She had already started making out with Jaune. She let go after a while blushing furiously while Jaune is just standing there in a gaze. After a while they both sit down.

**_Ruby's Dare:_**

"Guys, I have an idea! Let's just gang Jaune with dares!" Ruby says smirking

"Great idea!" Weiss says grinning

"I hate my life..." Jaune says pouting

"Jaune I dare you to keep your shirt off for the rest of the night." Ruby says laughing and blushing

"It's so cold out though!" Jaune says shivering

"Let me warm you!" Yang says jumping next to him

"Uhh... Well... I mean I do feel warmer..." He says blushing

"Yang your practically throwing yourself at him. Your out of character! Monty created us for a reason! D:" Pyrrha says

**_HEHEHEHEHEHEHE ITS MY FANFIC AND IM GONNA DO WHAT I WANT FOOLZ :3_**

**_Jaune's Dare:_**

"Nora I dare you to sing I'm queen on the castle with Magnhild balancing on your head."

"Easy!" Nora says jumping up and getting out Magnhild

"Oh did I mention you have to do it on your tippy toes? Oh and your on one foot." Jaune says smirking

"I'm gonna fall though!" She says pouting

"I'll do it with you, I'll use my shield." Jaune says jumping up and getting out his shield

"You ready?" Nora says winking at Ren

"Yea, but I'm singing King of the castle. I ain't no queen!" Jaune says laughing

"Ok go!" Yang says

"I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle!" Nora says laughing

"I'm king of the castle I'm king of the- WOAH!" Jaune's singing was interrupted by him tripping and falling flat on his face

"Are you ok?!" Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake say rushing to towards his aid

"I'm good." He says getting up and brushing his head

**_How did you like that guys? Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get more up as often as possible. Please review._**


End file.
